


星屑

by Iris60819



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris60819/pseuds/Iris60819
Summary: 迦勒底深夜的一次单人团。cp是贝咕哒子，咕哒的性格可能和原作存在偏差，贝狄威尔存在也许是非常严重的OOC。模组是《午夜的士》，打算跑这个团的小可爱们请不要点开看了哦。





	星屑

**Author's Note:**

> 未经原作者授权，如果造成侵权请通知我（IrisSelentia@163.com），将会立刻删除。  
使用模组：午夜的士  
来自魔都，原作者羽翼，网站：http://www.cnmods.org/#/moduleDetail/index?keyId=50  
模组真的非常好但被我写崩了呜呜呜呜对不起……  
BGM：星屑 - FictionJunction （https://music.163.com/song?id=22750771）  
可能显得没头没脑，因为作者咕掉了前后文。<strike>不要催啊！我也想知道前后文！</strike>

“早安，贝狄威尔卿，这个时间了还不去睡吗？”藤丸立香并没有回头，依然在对着电脑不知道做些什么。从贝狄威尔的角度上看，只能看到她的手指在键盘上飞快地跳动，还有另一边浮在空中写满不知名文字的窗口。  
“您也一样。请注意休息，御主，过度操劳对任何人来说都没有好处。”他说，一边走上前去直接按掉总开关。自动保存是1秒一次的，他这样做基本不会导致数据丢失。  
“……知道了。”她叹了口气。  
“再如何紧急的任务想必也不会要求您在这个时候工作吧？”贝狄威尔站在不远的地方微笑着问。他刚刚关掉了这个屋子的所有供电，两人现在所处的环境一片漆黑，只有彷徨海外模糊的月光照着房间里的一切，投射出一个模糊的轮廓。  
藤丸立香也低低地笑了一声。“是那样就好了啊。”  
“紧急任务，还是不会要求您在这个时候工作？”  
“……都不是，是我在摸鱼啦。”她轻轻地叹了口气。“对了，虽然有点突然……刚刚看到一个很想玩的单人模组来着。”可以陪我演一下吗？她歪了歪头，坐在门缝的光柱里确保对方可以看到她。  
“明天？”  
“现在。”她坚定地说，“用不了多久，很短。”  
“可是没有角色卡啊。”贝狄威尔摊手。  
立香重新缩回阴影里：“某种意味上来说并不需要角色卡……不过稍等一下。”  
她侧身站了起来，绕过贝狄威尔，探身拉上了门。屋内一片漆黑，这里是图书馆的最深处的储藏室，没有窗户也没有任何光源，就连那些灯和屏幕也是立香私自拉线改装的。过去在迦勒底有一个和这里一模一样的房间，那时立香就常常在夜深人静而且第二天没什么事的时候躲进去，一蹲蹲一晚上，凌晨四点再回去倒头睡到上午。  
贝狄威尔知道这个地方的存在，最早是她亲自把他带过来的；穿过一层一层整整齐齐的书架，在书海的尽头藏了一个暗门，拉开之后里面就是一个很小的空间，但足够装下两个人和两堆一人高的书。  
他听到立香在他身后锁上了门。“不需要看着模组吗？”  
“嗯，很短所以已经背下来了。”  
……那还真是相当短。“好吧……那么我需要知道什么？”  
“用你正在用的那张卡算了，不过和他经历的事情没有什么关系，所以只是借用一下而已，重点在扮演。”他听得到立香已经走回了原本的椅子旁，自己也移动到附近的一堆书上坐下。“准备好的话就开始了？”  
“好的。”

> 你缓缓睁开双眼，发现自己正坐在一辆疾驰的车上。  
窗外是流动的灯光，开车的是你不认识的一个人。你仔细地寻找着脑海中与之相关的信息，然而却发现你既不知道自己为什么坐在这里，也不知道你正在前往何方。  
你转头看向身侧的驾驶员，是一位看上去大概在二十岁左右的女性，或者更年轻一点。她化着妆，加上并不明亮的车内环境，因此你并不能很好地判断她的具体年龄；在注意到你的视线后，她转过头来，对着你微微一笑。  
“您是？”询问开车的人。  
“一个出租车司机。”女性简单地回答。  
你仔细打量了一遍车的内侧。这里看上去就像一辆普通的出租车，你正坐在副驾驶的位置上，手边是车门和车窗，正前方是普通的挡风玻璃，和一个抽屉。在你和女性之间有一排按钮，上面是计价器和一个收音机；计价器旁边有一个小牌子，但由于磨损严重和有些黑暗的环境，你已经看不清牌子上写的是什么了。按照常理推断，这里应该放着她的出租车驾驶证。  
你打开了收音机。电流的杂音非常严重，你只能模糊地听出几个词：“second……escape……night taxi……”  
你似乎听到了什么声音，但你并不能仔细分辨那是什么、是从哪里传来的。  
“我们是要去哪？”继续询问，一边打开抽屉。  
“逃亡。”女性简单地回答你，目视前方，虽然在你的视线中这里的前方只有笔直而平坦的公路。她聚精会神地驾驶着这辆车。  
你听不出她的声音中有任何开玩笑的成分，她似乎在很认真地告诉你这有些不可思议的事实。  
你打开了抽屉，里面有一瓶矿泉水、两个小瓶子和一本看上去是手账的本子，还有卷绷带和一些文具。“渴了的话可以喝水喔。”似乎是听到了你打开抽屉的动静，她偏了偏头对你说。  
水是很普通的矿泉水，还在保质期内，看上去没有什么问题。你喝了一口，无事发生。  
你打开了两个小瓶子。第一个里面装着某种液体，闻上去似乎是高纯度的酒精；第二个里面则是白色的药片。  
“我可以问一下这是为什么准备的吗？”倒出一些白色的药片仔细看看。  
“有时候客人会受伤，是用来消毒和包扎的。”她转过来看了你一眼，之后继续看向前方，“不过我可不希望看到你受伤啊……”  
你感到她的面孔有些眼熟，但你无法回忆起这是在哪里见过的人。  
她的话语中没有半分虚假，这个人确实完全不希望看到你受伤。  
你摇了摇瓶子，看上去里面只有白色的小药片。  
你并不能辨认出这是什么药物。  
手账本是那种常见的密码本，封面是橙色的，背面写着密码的标签被人撕掉了。文具套装是普通的、随处可见的一套铅笔、橡皮、签字笔和钢笔，还有一把很普通的美工刀。“啊，刀子还请稍微小心一点……很锋利的。”看到你拿出美工刀，她似乎有些紧张地放慢了车速。  
窗外依然是流动的光线，你看不清这里是哪里，但你隐约猜测这里也许是东京的某地。车窗下刻着一行字，但十分模糊，似乎是“ny……th……p”这样的几个字母。

“奈亚拉托提普？”贝狄威尔问，声音里带着一丝笑意，“真是无处不在。”  
“不许使用克苏鲁神话括号现实！”藤丸立香的方向呼一下飞过来了一个纸飞机，似乎目的是扎他，但是飞机摇摇晃晃地撞到了他身下的书堆上，然后掉了下去，发出啪嗒一声。

> 你再次打量了一遍车内。计价器的数字比你刚刚查看时变小了一些，除此之外并没有什么值得注意的东西。  
你拉了拉车门，门和窗都是上锁的。“现在不能打开喔，外面很危险。”她在你后面说，和刚刚一样，一板一眼的认真语气。  
“这个本子是……？”拿着手账本问她。  
“啊，是我的日记。虽然不是很喜欢给别人看但……嘛，你想看就看吧。密码是你知道的东西。”她告诉你，之后就不再说话了。  
你们在沉默中继续前进，在你们身边的灯火逐渐变得稀疏起来，直到夜幕吞噬了一切。  
你听到收音机里再次传出了几个断断续续的词，“午夜零点……时刻……吞噬……”  
计价器的数字一直在减小，在你们进入黑暗后已经由零变成了负数，但并没有停下。时间是11:30，距离午夜只有半个小时了。  
“我们逃亡的目的地是？”向她询问。  
她把视线从前方的路面上移开，坚定地看着你。“请相信我。”她一边这么说着，一边轻轻握上了你的手。你可以感受到她的手心传来的温度。  
“……我为什么什么都不记得了？坐上这辆车前发生了什么？”  
她松开手，继续握着方向盘，在黑暗中，你并不能很好地看清她的表情，她似乎只是摇摇头，“虽然这样说也许很过分……但已经快要到了。相信我最后一次吧。”  
窗外依然是一片漆黑。  
她注意到你搭在窗户开关上的手，再次摇了摇头，“麻烦不要开窗哦，马上就要到了。”  
那么你偷偷伸手在后座上摸索。你够到了一封信并拿了回来，而她并没有注意到这一点。你悄悄打开信封，里面写着一些“去往现实世界”一类的字。你觉得这个字迹非常熟悉，但想不起来在哪里曾经见到过。

“感觉没什么可以做的了？”贝狄威尔说，房间内还是一片黑暗，并且由于藤丸立香设置的某种魔法结界，他无法很好地探知这个房间内部的情况。  
“嗯，那么我就快进了。”立香安静地说。

> 你们在深夜的路上继续前进着。两边是如同浓墨一般的漆黑，在计价器上的时间变成11:50时，你身边的人开口了。  
“我是一颗逃亡的心脏/前往那时间暴动的路上/在电场中搏动/丈量着距离和方向/将飞逝的每一秒都拉长/只为和你在一起……  
“我唯一的动力。”  
你回忆起这是早些时候收音机里传出来的那首诗的翻译。  
她停顿了一下，之后轻声说：“真的什么都不记得了？”  
点点头，“对不起。”  
“……是吗。是好事也说不定啊。”你听到她轻轻叹了口气。  
“东京都一年前发生了一起交通事故。那是平安夜，一对恋人在约会时遭遇了车祸，其中的一人去世了，另一人则由于车祸失去了最近几年的记忆。”  
你回忆起你确实听说过这件事——与其说是听说，倒不如说就是发生在你身上的事。一年前的那天，你醒过来的时候，脑海中也是现在这样的一片空白，只有一种空荡荡的悲伤充斥着你的内心。  
点头，不打断她，继续听。  
“他们过着异常幸福的生活。那一天是他们的交往纪念日。对于那个去世的人来说，另一方是她生命中重要的支柱，也是最牵挂的人。她为这场约会准备了很久，花了很久的时间为对方和自己织了两条花纹相同的围巾，也认真学习了怎么化妆，甚至提前推掉了平安夜的所有活动。  
“那天下了很大的雪，他们走在大雪之中，十指交握。她很喜欢下雪天。她还记得对方是如何带着她走在她不熟悉的大街小巷之中，她也难得地从困扰她很久的噩梦中短暂地脱身，获得了一段平静的时光……”  
你转头看向她的方向。她不知何时已经泪流满面，而在你们的前方，终于出现了一线光明。  
她松开了方向盘，车子依然在前进，光明和你们之间的距离快速地缩短——  
对于你来说，有些太快了。  
“……谢谢。谢谢你。抱歉啊，最后还是……把你卷进了这种事……谢谢你让我能够活到那一天……我很幸福，一直都很幸福。”  
车子的四周最终被一片耀眼的白色包裹了。  
计价器的数字不再跳动，你意识到车子已经停下了。很快地，就连你们乘坐的车都被这一片洁白的光芒吞噬，无边无际的白色之中只有你们两人相对而立。  
她揉了揉眼睛，但脸上的妆并没有被泪水模糊。  
伸手替她擦掉眼泪。  
“再向前就是我不能涉足的地方了……对不起，没办法陪你到最后。”你听到她这样说着，对你露出了一个满足而悲伤的笑容，“在这之后将是漫长的离别……愿你，与你前行的路，永远被光明照亮。”  
由于身高差，她轻轻踮起脚，伸手抱住你，然后在你的唇上落下了一个吻。

事情来得有些出乎意料，但他尽力做出了回应，由着年轻的御主用有些笨拙的动作亲吻他。不知什么时候，她凑了过来，两人拥抱在了一起，然后……  
“……怎么样？”他听到立香在他耳边小声问，“那个，第一次……可能不太熟练……对不起可能吓到你了，但气氛实在是……”  
真是相当厉害的“重点在扮演”啊……贝狄威尔一边想一边稍微加大了一点力气继续抱着她，并没有作出任何评论。

储藏室外传来了一声哈欠和脚步声。立香赶紧松开手，后退了一步，有些尴尬地站在房间正中。是紫苑——脸盲患者多年下来练就了通过脚步声的节奏判断来人的神秘技巧，她想了想，感觉这里似乎不会被发现，于是又悄悄摸回了贝狄威尔身边，继续黏在他身上。  
然而脚步声越来越近了。  
不会，应该不会，这个位置相当隐蔽，她一边这样试图说服自己一边又不由得紧张起来，把头埋在对方的怀里，有点类似于鸵鸟。  
然后，门就被打开了。  
紫苑眨了眨眼，之后对着有些无奈的贝狄威尔做了一个“我什么都没看到”的手势，比划了一个大拇指，砰地一下再次拉上了门。两个人听着脚步声再次远离，立香这才重新站起来：“紫苑？”  
“她说她什么都没看到。好了，该回去了……立香。”  
藤丸立香点点头，直起身来，有点颤抖着，但尽量自然地握上了他伸出来的手。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢看到这里的你，祝吃得开心……  
我太菜，告辞了。  
希望以后还能继续产粮。  
……对不起啦QAQQQQQQQQQ实在是太饿了就干脆自己写了……对不起我也没正经谈过恋爱的……
> 
> 本来是在一个系列里，但我觉得我大概率要咕所以就干脆先爽，可能显得有些没头没脑的现在先道歉了……设定上目前的交往阶段就是在交往但是没做任何情侣会做的事，所以也有咕哒困得有点迷糊了直接亲上去（。）这样的成分……  
总之如果我没咕那个系列的话，这是插在迦勒底内一群人一起跑《行走在黑暗中的人们的宴会》（是我知道这个模组很胡来但我其实挺喜欢的x）中的某一天的晚上，贝狄用的卡是一个力量80的医生，咕哒也是那个团的KP。


End file.
